


Kindergarten Blues

by yalltookmyusernameideas



Series: The Dadceit Chronicles [1]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Human AU, Kid!Roman, M/M, Parents Deceit and Patton, kid!Logan, kid!Remus, kid!virgil
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-27
Updated: 2019-10-27
Packaged: 2021-01-04 02:35:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21190157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yalltookmyusernameideas/pseuds/yalltookmyusernameideas
Summary: Remus finds himself having trouble fitting in.





	Kindergarten Blues

**Author's Note:**

> Because I love them as a family and also Dadceit  
ages:  
Roman and Remus = Kindergarten  
Virgil = baybe  
Logan = 5th grade

The house was quiet. Having three kids in school will do that though, so Dee wasn't worried. Patton was busy with little Virgil, and Dee was doing the dishes, gazing out the window, watching for the twins’ bus. It’d be a little bit before it pulled up to the front of their home and releasing the two little chaos gremlins, but Dee didn’t want to miss them. Yes, part of it was attributed to the fact that he loves his children, but it was mostly due to the knowledge that leaving Roman and Remus unsupervised was, in the words of their eldest, not ideal.

Dee was almost through with the dishes when he heard the telltale diesel engine of a giant yellow school bus. Dee smiled, ready to be instantly drained of his energy when they arrived.

“Leave me ALONE, Roman!”

Dee frowned. That… didn’t sound like a typical interaction between the twins. Normally, they were laughing together, playfully shoving one another, shrieking in childish joy. They might get annoyed with one another, but never _angry_. And Remus sure sounded angry.

“It’s not _my_ fault!” Roman shouted after Remus.

“I don’t CARE! Leave me ALONE! Go AWAY!” Remus shouted, giving Roman a harsh shove.

Roman cried out as he forcefully hit the ground. That’s where Dee drew the line.

“Hey hey hey!” Dee called, marching out onto the porch. “Hurting your brother isn’t allowed Remus, you know better than to push Roman down!”

Remus turned to face Dee, and now that he was closer he could see tears streaking down Remus’s cheeks. Remus’s eyes widened in shock. He probably hadn’t considered being caught pushing his brother.

“I-I’m sorry papa!” Remus cried hastily, scrubbing at his red-rimmed eyes. “I won’t do it again!”

Dee knelt down to Remus’s level. “Hey now, it’s okay.” He assured Remus, pulling him into a gentle hug and rubbing comforting circles on his back.

“Roman, you want to head inside? Remus and I will be in soon.” Dee suggested.

Roman nodded, heading inside at a painfully slow pace, glancing over his shoulder at Remus worriedly.

Dee guided Remus to their porch swing. It was Remus’s favorite spot, so Dee hoped it would help him calm down.

Dee sat with Remus, gently rocking the swing with a comforting arm around Remus. He continued to trace soft, comforting circles on Remus’s back. Remus sniffled, hiccuping a few times.

“Is everything alright?” Dee asked softly.

Remus sniffed and hiccupped, shaking his head.

“Ah.” Dee replied. When Remus didn’t elaborate, Dee’s expression of compassion changed to one of concern.

“Do you want to talk about why you are upset?” Dee asked.

Remus hiccupped again, nodding.

Dee smiled softly. “Alright, buddy. What’s on your mind?”

Remus let out a shaky breath. “Ruh-Roman’s friends are muh-muh-mean… ” Remus sobs, wrapping his arms around Dee and crying.

Dee’s eyes widened. “...what do you mean, buddy?” Dee asks, concerned.

“They’re not nice to me… they’re only nice to, to, to, Roman!” Remus cried angrily.

Dee hummed. “Does Roman know?” He asked carefully.

Remus shook his head. “I tried tellin’ him, but Roman won’ listen!” He looked about to start crying again. “They only like Roman, so I try actin’ like him, but when I do that they don’t like me even more!”

“Why don’t you try acting like you?” Dee asked.

Remus sniffed. “‘Cuz when I do, they all leave me…”

_Oh_. Dee gasped. Remus snuggled closer to Dee. “‘m sorry, papa. Don’ tell Roman. His friends make him happy. I don’ wanna make him sad, he’s gotta keep his friends. They’re nice to him, they like him…”

Dee was at a loss. He’d never known his any of his sons to be anything but eagerly and unapologetically themselves. He… he’d never had to address this before. Not with Logan, and Virgil was certainly too young (he hardly recognized his own name yet), so Dee was in the dark here. Still, Remus was his son, who he loved, and anyone making life hard for his little Remus would have hell to pay.

Dee got up off the swing, kneeling so he was at eye level with Remus.

“Remus?” Dee prompted, and when Remus didn’t respond or look up, Dee sighed.

“Remus, bud, can you look at me?” Dee asked gently, getting the desired reaction.

Dee smiled, and Remus did his best to grin in return. “Remus, if they don’t love you for you, then they aren’t good friends. Maybe try hanging out with some other kids tomorrow?” Dee suggested.

Remus’s face fell. “But- but everyone else already has their group of friends! And I don’t wanna be in a group without Roman!” He declared.

Dee pulled Remus into a hug. He loved how the twins stuck together, but maybe they needed to learn that it was okay to have different friends. He just… wasn't sure how to voice that to Remus. Still, he had to try.

“You know, you and Roman can have different friends. There’s no rule that you can’t.” Dee suggested.

Remus pulled back, looking at Dee with wide eyes.

“Are you for serious?” He asked, shocked.

Dee couldn’t help but laugh. “Yes, of course. Just because you two are twins doesn’t mean you have to be exactly the same. You can like some of the same things, and do some of the same things, but it doesn’t all have to match all the time.” He explained.

Remus groaned in exasperation. “So I _can_ talk to the kid in the sunglasses!” He said, adorably exasperated.

Dee laughed. “Yes, yes you can. Now let’s head inside. I think we need to talk to Roman and say hi to Dad and Virgil.”

Remus hopped off the swing. “Thanks papa!” He said, the last of his sniffles dying down.

* * *

Later that night, Dee and Patton would sit the twins down and help them have a conversation. Roman didn’t want to abandon his friends, but also didn’t want Remus to be sad, so he promised he’d help Remus find nice friends.

Remus was overjoyed to have his brother’s support, and the two shared in an embrace after their conversation. Virgil would coo happily, sensing the mood shift. Logan would ask for help on homework, pointedly ignoring the twins over-dramatizing their solution to this problem.

And the next day, Remus would come home, happy as can be, babbling about his new friends Emile and Remy. Remy wears sunglasses everywhere because he has sensitive eyes, and Emile loves cartoons, and could they come over soon?

Patton and Dee would chuckle, because of course Remus’s new friends could come over, and then they’d sigh in relief when Remus had left the room because they were so glad that it all worked out, that Remus was okay. Their family would be okay.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Your feedback is appreciated <3


End file.
